


Light Up The Night

by littlebean32



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebean32/pseuds/littlebean32
Summary: - The women of Firehouse 51 head to their first Girls Night Out after a busy few months, and a surprising guest of the night brings two of them home.
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Light Up The Night

It had been a quiet day at Firehouse 51. It was already almost 6 PM and the bells had only gone off 2 times. Everyone was scattered throughout the Firehouse. Casey, Severide and Boden were in their offices, Ritter and Gallo were out in the front playing with Tuesday, Cruz and Herman were passed out in their bunks, Mouch was on the couch, Kidd was checking inventory on the Truck, Tony and Capp were out at the Squad table and finally- Brett and Foster were sitting at the common room table laughing at some funny video Foster had on her phone. 

After a couple minutes, Stella came walking into the common room and sat down next to the two Medics.

“I need away from Severide.”

Foster and Brett looked up from the phone with two very shocked looks on their faces.

“Oh no no no no. I don’t mean like breaking up with him. I mean like a night away. Some space. Ya know? It’s been months since I’ve gone anywhere other than here, Molly’s or the loft and I am starting to go crazy guys.”

Foster and Brett both gave her a sympathetic smile, and then an idea came to Foster’s mind.

“I know! Let’s have a girls night out! My girlfriend was telling me about a new club that just opened down on Telegraph. We could go tomorrow night.”

Stella was the first to speak up.

“Yes! I am so down. I have a dress in the back of the closet that I have been DYING to break out and wear.”

Sylvie cringed a little thinking of being at a club with dozens of other people, drunk and constantly bumping into her.

“Do we have to do a club? Can’t we just go to my place and drink wine, eat ice cream and watch really badly written romcom’s?”

Foster and Kidd both glared at Sylvie. 

“We could go and do a paint night!”

Foster and Kidd shut that idea down real quick.

“No.”

“We are not doing cheesy movies and wine. We’re going out! All 3 of us deserve it... One night is NOT going to kill you Sylvie.”

Foster nodded.

“What Stella said.”

Foster smirked and Sylvie sighed.

“Fine. You guys make it impossible to say no to anything.”

Foster and Kidd smiled and shared a high-five as Casey strolled in, straight to the coffee machine. 

“Ladies.”

Foster was back down to looking at her phone and now Stella somehow got roped into it to when they both replied.

“Captain.”

Casey filled up his coffee cup when he turned around and bent down to the right side of Sylvie and kissed her cheek.

“Hi Gorgeous.”

Casey said as he smiled, when Sylvie turned around and matched his smile.

“Hi.”

Matt and Sylvie had finally taken the last leap and started dating about two months ago. Matt showed up at her apartment one night and as soon as she opened the door, he poured his heart out to her. There was no stopping the man. He reassured her that everything to do with Gabby was in the past and even if Gabby did come back, nothing would change how he felt about her. He explained that he had started going to counseling to help him to open up more and talk about the things that he pushed aside for so long. Matt understood the hurt he put her through and vowed to never make her feel that way again, and made it a point to never again say- I don’t know. She believed him. Since that night, minus the time they are at work, the two have been attached to the hip. Almost every off day, grocery trip run or even all the HGTV marathons at her place, they did it together. It was bliss for them after denying it for so, so long.

Matt knew they needed to keep it professional at work, even if Sylvie didn’t work directly under him. But any chance he could get to get her to smile or steal one of those Sylvie Brett kisses he loved so much- he took it. 

Foster was the first to speak up after watching the staring contest between the two love birds.

“Okay, I know basically every person in this house, including me, has rooted for you two for what seems like forever, but stop with the staring- PLEASE. I can feel my dinner coming back up.”

Matt and Sylvie laughed a little and tore their eyes from each other. 

“She just misses Addison.”

Sylvie said as Foster rolled her eyes.

“Captain. Fair warning, you’re gonna be without the PIC tomorrow night.”

Kidd said smirking.

“Oh? Where will she be?”

Sylvie looked back up at Matt and answered.

“Apparently at a club.”

Sylvie’s eyes screamed- SAVE ME!

Foster chimed in.

“Drinking, dancing and living! She’s gonna love it.”

Matt smiled, squeezed Sylvie’s shoulder and looked at her.

“You need to go. Have fun. Enjoy these two wild ones. Severide and I can handle a night without you two. Plus it will give you a chance to finally meet Addison.”

Sylvie groaned in response.

“There you have it! It’s a date for a girls night!”

Foster said smiling.

“This is gonna be awesome! I am beyond ready for this!”

Matt gave a small smirk and excused himself back to his office.

Sylvie turned to look back at her two bestfriends, who were exchanging words about the dresses they were going to wear, and gave a smile. Deep down, she missed them outside work. She knew a girls night was long overdue. A club wasn’t her first choice, but she decided she was gonna make the best out of it and just have some fun.

—————————————————————————————————————————  
Girls night out finally rolled around and all 3 ladies were excited. Emily told them that she would meet them at the club so she could have the extra time to get ready with Addison. So that left Stella and Sylvie getting ready at the loft. The boys had originally decided to do a boys night out at Molly’s, but decided to just stay in and watch the Blackhawks game. Severide had texted Capp and Tony and convinced them to join in on the quiet boys night in. 

“I just ordered your Uber. Should be here in 15!”

Severide yelled to the girls in the bathroom as he grabbed two beers from the fridge, handing one to Casey and sitting back down on the couch. 

“I’ll never understand why it takes women so long to get ready. They’ve been in there for almost 3 hours already. It’s just some makeup and an outfit, right?”

Casey said as he took a drink of the beer. 

Severide smirked and replied.

“I’ve learned to not ask questions.” 

—————————————————————————————————————————

About 5 minutes later the bathroom door finally opened, as Stella and Sylvie walked out.

Both Severide and Casey looked up at the same time and swore, they were seeing real life angels. 

Stella had her hair straightened with it half up and half down, and was wearing a baby pink formal dress with a light smoky eye and matte pink lipstick to match. Sylvie had her hair in loose curls and was wearing a strapless maroon colored mini dress with a winged eyeliner and a bold maroon lipstick and gloss to match. 

“Woah.”

“Holy crap.”

Both girls smirked at the responses from their boyfriends. 

“So I’m guessing you like?

Stella said to Severide as she did a small twirl next to him.

“Like? I love. You look amazing.”

He said as he stood up and walked in front of her and grabbed her at the waist. 

Sylvie took that as her cue to go and sit next to Matt.

“Is it too much?”

She asks looking down at her dress.

“No. Not at all. You look absolutely beautiful.”

He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled. 

“Does make it a little bittersweet that your leaving me tonight. I’d much rather have you here, in my bed... Clubs are overrated anyway.”

He said smirking. Sylvie could feel the heat rising from her stomach and decided he was not gonna be the only one teasing tonight.

“Oh really? Yet- just yesterday you told me to go out and have fun. When all I wanted to do was be with you. Bet you’re regretting your choice of words now, huh?”

She said as leaned closer to him.

Matt groaned and responded.

“More than ever.” 

Sylvie giggled and kissed his cheek, getting Stella’s attention.

“Come on Stella. We gotta go. Uber will be here any minute.”

That broke Stella outta the trance she was in with Kelly as she hugged him and the girls went over to grab their jackets. 

“You both look great!”

Kelly said as he sat back down on the couch. 

“Just be careful and call if you need us.”

Matt said.

Stella opened the door and responded. 

“We’ll be fine. Don’t wait up!”

Sylvie did a quick turn and said...

“Good night boys, have fun watching the game!”

With that, the door closed and the girls were on their way to their night out.

Matt looked over at Kelly and asked...

“We are some seriously lucky bastards huh?”

Kelly laughed and took a drink of his beer before responding.

“We’ll spend the rest of our lives knowing it too.”

—————————————————————————————————————————

It was about eight thirty when Stella and Sylvie pulled up to the club and got outta the Uber. The lights were all sorts of different colors and the music was loud and thumping off the building. As soon as they walked up to the doors they seen Emily waiting outside. For the girls night out, Emily had her hair in a high pony tail and was wearing a white satin one shoulder mini dress, with subtle white eyeshadow and clear lipgloss to match. 

“Oh my gosh! You guys look drop. dead. gorgeous. I’m sure it wasn’t easy for those boyfriends of yours to let you two go.”

Emily said as she walked up to them smirking. 

They girls met Emily half way and they shared a hug.

“You look gorgeous too Emily.”

Sylvie said smiling.

“Where’s this hot girlfriend of yours? We’ve been dying to meet her.”

Stella said eagerly.

“Oh, she’s already inside. I told her I would wait out here for you guys. She actually knows the DJ for tonight so she was able to get us in without waiting in the line.”

Emily stated, as you could see the excitement raiding off of her. 

“Oh shooooot! Well then, let’s get this night started ladies!”

Stella said as she pulled them with her towards the entrance of the club. They were all smiling and started dancing to the music as soon as they made it past the doors... Let the night begin!

—————————————————————————————————————————

The Blackhawks game had ended around ten thirty, and they won- which made all the guys happy. Capp and Tony had said goodnight around eleven, Severide and Casey cleaned up the extra Pizza they had delivered and were both in their respected beds by eleven thirty. Both of them texted their girlfriends saying that they were headed to bed and they hoped they were enjoying their night out. 

They were both sleeping peacefully until about two thirty am when they heard loud banging on the door. Both of them stumbled out of their rooms.

“What the hell man.”

Casey said as he walked towards the door.

“I thought they had their keys to get in.”

Severide said as he yawned and walked up beside Casey. 

Casey sighed and opened the door. Both of them were still very much deep in sleep, and thought their eyes were playing a trick on them when they seen who was standing in front of them.

Casey was the first to speak up.

“Herrmann?”

He gave both of them a small smile.

“I’m sorry to come over this late or early I guess, and bang on the door...Umm, but I believe these two...”

He moved to the left.

“Belong to you guys.”

Behind Herrmann was no one other than a VERY drunk Stella Kidd and Sylvie Brett. The two were huddled together, whispering about something but definitely not holding in their very loud laughing. 

Casey and Severide both shared a look and glanced back at Herrmann. 

“I’m sure they meant to call one of you, but they dialed me instead. I was just leaving Molly’s, and could tell they were super out of it.”

Severide gave him a small smirk. 

“Did Foster get home okay?”

Casey asked while observing the two drunk friends.

“Oh yeah. The most I could get outta these two before they broke out in laughs was that Foster went home with her girlfriend.” 

Severide sighed and spoke up.

“Okay. We’ll take it from here. Thanks for getting them here safe Herrmann.”

Herrmann smiled and looked at the ladies behind him.

“Eh it’s not problem. But just know, I’ll be teasing them about this next shift.”

All three men laughed as Herrmann said his goodbye and walked towards the elevator. Both ladies are still blind to the fact that they are back at the loft, in front of their boyfriends. 

Casey looked over at Severide and smirked.

“Well this is going to be interesting.” 

“Ladies. Welcome back.”

Severide said as he inched out into the hallway. 

Stella turned her head and noticed both him and Casey.

“Hey! It’s my suuuuuuuper cuuuuuute boyfriend!”

Stella said laughing as she reached out to grab him, almost falling as Severide caught her.

“Hey! You’re not the only one with a cuuuuuuuute boyfriend! Hiiiiiii boyfriend!”

Sylvie said, more like yelled, as she realized Casey was behind Severide. 

Casey winced at just how loud she was being and walked over to grab her by the waist before she had a chance to fall too.

“Okay. Let’s get these two in the loft before someone comes out.”

Both men walk their girlfriends inside as Casey shuts and locks the door and turned the small kitchen light on.

“We had such a fun night honeyyyyy!”

Stella said as she was twirling around the loft.

“Yeah, I can see that.”

Severide said as he followed her making sure to catch her again if she goes for another fall. 

“Oh my gosh, we soooooo did! We drank and danced all night long! Ohhh Matt! I gotta show you my moves.”

Sylvie threw her hands in the air and started twirling around.

Stella pointed at Sylvie.

“Those were the moves of the night. Everyone was doing it. Whooooooo!”

Stella said as she matched Sylvie’s “dance” moves.

Casey walked over to the fridge and grabbed two big water bottles and some aspirin from the drawer. He threw a bottled water and the aspirin at Severide, as he caught them both. 

“She’s gonna need them when she wakes up. I have more in my room for this one.”

Casey said as he walked beside Sylvie still doing her moves.

Severide quietly thanked him and pulled Stella towards their room gently.

“Waaaaaait. Where are we going? I wanna keep dancing!”

Stella said as she was being pulled.

“You’ve danced enough for tonight dancing queen.”

“Ugh. Fiiiiine. Okay, bye bestfriend!”

She waved at Sylvie. 

Sylvie waved back and basically yelled...

“BYE BESTFRIENDDDD! TONIGHT WAS AWESOME!”

Severide finally got Stella into their room and shut the door.

Casey looked over at Sylvie and couldn’t help by smile. Yes, she was drunk off her ass. But still as adorable as ever. He walked over to turn the kitchen light out and walked back over to Sylvie. 

“Okay, come on. I need to somehow maneuver you into bed.”

He said as he grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards his room.

“If you wanted to get me into bed Capitan, all you had to do was ask. I’d be more that happy to oblige.”

Sylvie said in his ear as he moved them to his room and shut the door as he turned the light on.

“With how drunk you are, I’m surprised you even remember I’m a captain.”

Matt said with a small laugh.

Sylvie took her heels off and threw them in the chair in the corner.

“Drunk or not Mr. Matt Casey, I would still be able to remember everything about you. Cause I looooove it all!”

She said as she walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. 

“Oh boy, you are going to feel this tomorrow.”

Sylvie drunkly laughed.

“I’ll be fine... It was only a couple drinkssssss.” 

Matt reached into her bag that she brought over earlier and handed her pajamas to her.

“Time to put these on and get into bed.”

Sylvie pouted.

“But I love this dress. I wanna keep it on! Don’t you love it?!”

Matt agreed but shook his head. 

“I do love it. But you can’t wear it to bed. Believe me when I say, it will not be comfortable for you in the morning.”

Sylvie sighed and took the PJ’s.

“Finnnne. You’re no fun Captain Casey!”

Matt smirked and turned to put the water bottle on her side of the bed and went to grab the aspirin from his bedside table. He put the bottle of aspirin next to the water and turned just in time to see her throwing the oversized t-shirt on. She had that on and some old sweats. He knew she would feel a lot more comfortable in about two short minutes. She was also able to somehow get her hair into a ponytail. 

Matt walked over and grabbed her hand and led her into bed. He pulled the blanket up to her chest, grabbed a waste basket and put it next to Sylvie,  
went over to turn the light out and then got in bed next to her. Just as he turned to face her, he heard the small snores she was letting out and he knew she was already fast sleep. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. Soon he was back asleep too. 

—————————————————————————————————————————

It wasn’t the easiest night for Matt when it came to peaceful sleep, but he made do with what he got. Sylvie kept tossing and turning and every time she did, Matt became alert making sure she was okay and not getting sick in bed. Thankfully, she never did. Around eight thirty that morning, Matt woke up to a text from Severide saying that Stella was still sleeping and he was gonna go out and grab breakfast. He looked over and seen that Sylvie was on her side, sleeping peacefully. 

An hour later, both guys were standing in the kitchen drinking coffee and laughing about some stupid joke when the door to Matt’s bedroom opened.

“Do. you. guys. have. to. be. so. loud?!”

A very hungover Sylvie grumbled as she walked out with the bottle of water in one hand and the bottle of aspirin in the other.

Both men looked at each other and smirked.

“So it begins.”

Severide said as he went back drinking his coffee. 

Matt went over and put his hands on her arms.

“How are you feeling?”

Sylvie glared up at him but soon her eyes turned soft.

“My head is pounding. I feel like throwing up. I SWEAR the room is spinning. Plus my entire body aches.”

Matt bent down to kissed her forehead. 

“I’m sorry beautiful. Come get some coffee.”

He led her over to the kitchen counter.

“Morning Brett.”

Severide continued to drink his coffee.

Sylvie moaned.

“You’re way too loud this early Severide.”

Severide started to contest when his own bedroom door opened and Stella walked out, looking just as hungover as Sylvie. Sylvie turned with a mug of coffee in her hand as Stella got a view of her bestfriend.

“You too?!”

Stella said as she pointed at Sylvie and squinted her eyes trying to shield the sun.

Sylvie looked up at Stella, let out another loud moan and set her head on the countertop. 

Stella walked over to the kitchen as Severide handed her a mug of coffee as he asked...

“What the hell happened last night?”

Sylvie still had her head on the countertop but raised her hand as if she was in a classroom to answer.

“We were trying to keep up with Emily.”

Stella took a sip of her coffee and answered quickly.

“Nu uh sweetie. Emily, Addison and I were trying to keep up with YOU. That much I remember.”

Sylvie’s head shot up as fast as Stella said that.

Matt and Severide’s eyes went wide. 

“Her?!”

Stella nodded.

“Oh my god, I don’t remember any of that.”

Sylvie said looking at Matt. 

“Okay. Let’s start with what you guys DO remember.”

Matt said as he handed Sylvie some aspirin making sure she took them.

Stella started to recount the night.

“We got to the club around 8:30 and met Emily outside... We went inside and met up with Addison. We all got a drink... I got an old fashion.”

Sylvie spoke up.

“I got a Rose.”

“We talked with Addison and got to know her, and got another round of drinks... I got a Whiskey Sour and you got a Lemon Drop.”

Sylvie nodded her head.

“Then we got to the dance floor and it gets blurry after that.”

Stella said as she held her pounding head.

“I remember shots... Like a lot of them.”

Sylvie said as she covered her eyes with her hand.

Stella spoke back up.

“You’re right! You went to the bar and came back with two shots of tequila for each of us.”

Sylvie looked like she was going to vomit.

Matt looked at her and said...

“You got the shots? You hate the smell of straight alcohol.”

Severide smirked.

“Apparently not last night.”

Sylvie groaned.

“Please shut up.”

“Emily went to the bar too and came back with-“

Sylvie finished Stella’s sentence as she looked back up. 

“Shots of Fireball.”

Now it was Stella’s turn to groan. 

“Of course.”

“When was the last time either of you looked at your phone?”

Matt said as he was rubbing Sylvie’s back.

“Probably like ten forty five-ish.”

Stella said as she grabbed the bottle of Asprin and took some herself. 

“I’m sure there was more but I can’t remember or even try to think straight to remember.”

Sylvie said as she tried to drink more of her coffee.

“Wait. How did we get home?”

Stella asked the guys. 

Both guys smiled at each other as Matt answered.

“You guys have a very good friend in Herrmann.”

Both ladies answered at the same time.

“Herrmann?!” 

Severide nodded.

“He showed up here with you two at two thirty. Figured you guys tried to call us, but somehow called him instead. He was just leaving Molly’s.”

Sylvie set her head back on the countertop.

“Oh my god. That’s so embarrassing.”

Stella groaned and sipped more of her coffee.

“We owe him big time.”

Severide went over and hugged Stella as he said...

“The most important thing is you guys got back here safe, and had a good time.”

Sylvie laid her head on Matt’s shoulder.

“Never again. I’m not touching another drink in my life.”

Matt smirked and kissed her head.

Stella raised her hand.

“I second that.”

—————————————————————————————————————————

It was about two in the afternoon when Sylvie came outta Matt’s bedroom. She took a shower, threw on some leggings and a sweater, brushed her hair and teeth and was able to minimize her headache by a little. Stella and Severide were taking an afternoon nap and Matt was on the couch watching some construction show. Sylvie walked over to Matt and crawled into his lap, and his arms circled her waist within a second.

“Feeling better?”

She snuggled into his neck and answered.

“I feel more human. But my headache is still there and I still feel a little nauseas.”

Matt pressed his lips to her head.

“You’re just gonna have to take it easy the rest of the day. I’ll drive you home tonight so you can get a good night sleep before shift.”

Thinking about work made her groan.

“I don’t wanna go.”

Matt smirked and replied.

“If it was up to me, I would have you in my bed all tomorrow resting and getting all your strength back. But unfortunately, 51 can’t run without its PIC.”

“You can get a relief in there.”

“I could, but I don’t want anyone but you. Plus Boden would not go for the excuse of you still being hungover.”

Sylvie giggled.

“I guess your right... I did have fun. It was nice to have the night out with the girls. But I meant what I said. Never again.”

Matt reached over and lifted her chin so her blue eyes matched his.

“We both know that’s not true.”

Sylvie smirked.

“Yeah, probably not. Worth a try, though.”

“I’m glad that you had a good time. But I’m even happier that your here with me. In my arms. Where I always want you to be.”

Sylvie smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Me too. There’s no place I would rather be.”

Matt matched her smile and leaned in to kiss her. 

“I love you. More than anything.”

Sylvie kissed him again.

“I love you too.”

It wasn’t long before they both fell back asleep, only this time- in the comfort of each others arms around the other.

❤️

**Author's Note:**

> \- First off, I wanted to say a HUGE THANK YOU to all of you who have showed my first story so much love and support. I was super nervous to get back into writing, but you all made it worth it. I will ALWAYS be grateful. ❤️
> 
> \- I know our girls of 51 are not sloppy drunks, but I wanted to have as much fun with this as possible and try to give us all an inside look into a drunk night with the girls. 
> 
> \- You guys would not believe just how long it took me to find the right dresses for our girls. I’ll link them below, and feel free to reach out to me to say if you agree with my choices or not. I’d love to hear your guys’ opinions. 
> 
> STELLA’S DRESS-
> 
> https://www.windsorstore.com/collections/dresses-formal/products/tamra-cross-neck-midi-formal-dress-050010325500?variant=30568965799987
> 
> SYLVIE’S DRESS-
> 
> https://www.windsorstore.com/products/major-crush-cozy-mini-dress-051020967002?variant=32409458507827&rrec=true
> 
> EMILY’S DRESS-
> 
> https://www.windsorstore.com/collections/dresses-club-bodycon/products/show-up-satin-one-shoulder-midi-dress-051030895001?variant=31560245084211
> 
> \- Finally, any comment, bookmark, kudos or hit is always appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy! (:
> 
> Phyllis ❤️


End file.
